I Never Heard You Say
by Alusy
Summary: Sequel to Never Let Go. It has been 1 year since Tenten's death, and Neji and Lee go to her grave. Both are now getting married, but to who? Nobody knows why Neji is so uptight. What is going on? Twoshot. Tenten X Neji. Rated T to be safe. Character death
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've decided to do a sequel. It isn't necessary that you read my first story, "Never Let Go", but it would be better if you did. In my opinion, the sequel is hardly even close to being as good as the original, but I just felt like I would be in the mood to write this. There will be two chapters. This is the first one. I'll upload the second chapter when I have at least three reviews, good or bad. Well, I hope you enjoy this story! It isn't a song fic like the other one. I also just want to say that I did not use spell check on this, because I don't have it on my computer. I had to write this with wordpad, just like my other fanfictions. So please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction, Tenten and Neji would have more romantic moments, and well...the anime and manga would suck because of my lack of creativity, ne?

* * *

If you asked some people who she was, some would give you a strange look and reply that they didn't know. Others would say, "She's the one on Team Gai, right? Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and her jounin Maito Gai?" They would nod. "That Rock Lee was supposed to be a drop-out, but he's really proven himself well in this town. And that Neji Hyuuga, he's a prodigy exiting from the _Branch_ family of the Hyuuga clan. Amazing if you ask me." But they would hardly say anything about Tenten, and if they did, it was something like this: "Weapons mistress, right? I heard she has perfect accuracy. Very surprising, coming from such a young ninja." And then there was the rare, "Didn't she die on that mission with Neji Hyuuga?" Yes. That was the only responce that was right. She is _not_ the one on Team Gai. She _was_ the one on Team Gai, and some people close to her were still unable to digest the fact that she is dead. Others did not even care. They would talk about her in the present tense, as though she was still alive. To their knowledge, she was. To those who cared, she wasn't. No matter how much they tried, they could not deny the fact she was gone. 

A year had finally passed since Tenten died. For most, she was just another ninja. She was there, and then she wasn't. For others, she was much more. A close friend, a dependable teammate, and the love of a lifetime. Her tombstone lay next to ninjas who commited suicide. A male around Neji's age made the mistake of stating Tenten commited suicide. He casually leaned against a wall near Ichiraku and spoke loudly, knowing Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would hear. The five decided to get something to eat to calm themselves from the startling news. Although it had been two weeks since the incident happened, the five were still uncomfortable. The boy spoke of how stupid Tenten was, going after the last enemy instead of letting the prodigy fight once more. He also stated that he received information of how Tenten decided to die, and how she wanted her pain to end. The boy went into details about how she stabbed herself, wanting to finish the job, and how Neji lay there not caring. Neji immediately stood up, going to beat the living day light out of the boy. Lee decided to pull Neji back, explaining how if Neji killed the boy, there was a chance the unworthy ninja might be buried near Tenten. Neji nodded and went back to eat.

Neji lifted his lonely eyes and stared into the sea blue sky, as if asking for answers. Before walking out of his room, he observed himself once more in the mirror. Neji's hair was no longer tied at the very end. Instead, it was tied in a low ponytail. He wore a black tuxedo, with a visable white shirt underneath and a tie. Ten roses were tucked under his arm, wrapped in the finest wrapping paper, bought from none other than the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Three were white, three were pink, and four were red, the colour of love.

Neji slowly made his way to her grave. Whispers from the villagers were heard quite often. Neji heard, "Isn't that Neji Hyuuga?", "Why is he dressed up like that?" and, "Where is he going?" Neji frowned. Even though Tenten may not have mattered to them, they could respect the fact that she has died, and that some people did care. It would make Neji feel a little calmer if he heard at least one, "He's going to Tenten's grave, isn't he? You know, she died exactly one year ago on a mission." Just one person who remembered what happened, would make Neji think someone other than himself and his friends cared.

When he reached the grave, he realized Lee was not there yet. Not many flowers were placed near her grave. Actually, only one white rose was there. _'Probably Gai-sensei's rose,'_ Neji thought. Gai had left for a mission assigned to him that morning. "You know," he said out loud, directing his sentence to the grave, "I was supposed to be on a mission too, with Lee. But we stayed here, we stayed just for you."

**FLASHBACK (the day before)**

Tsunade was attempting to straighten out scattered papers on her desk according to mission ranks. "Neji, Lee," she said, finally acknowledging their presence, "I've called you here for a mission. B ranked to be exact. You will be leaving tomorrow morning when the sun comes out, and you will be heading to the Rice Country. There have been sightings of suspicious characters wandering around the village at night." She looked up from the stack of paper she was straightening to see a certain look on both boys' faces.

"I refuse," Neji said simply.

Tsunade was furious. "What do you mean, 'I refuse'?" she repeated, acting as though she could not understand what Neji was saying. "This mission counts on your special techniques!"

Neji frowned at the fact that Tsunade was not understanding. "My techniques derive from the Hyuuga fighting style. May I inform you that Hinata has been getting better?"

"Hinata is on a mission," she rebutted, "and no you may not inform me of such! I do not need to hear your excuses! Why are you suddenly backing out of missions?" _'What is with this kid? He's been fine with missions, so why is he backing out of this?' _Tsunade's mind clicked. "Is it because it's a B ranked mission?"

"I am not afraid," Neji retorted.

"Then why?" Tsunade demanded. She slammed her fist against her desk, crushing a hole in it due to her strength. "Explain to me why you will not take the mission!"

"Because Tenten will be dead for exactly one year tomorrow," Lee stated abruptly, "and I also refuse to leave on this mission! I will visit her grave tomorrow, because I will be in town. I will not go on a mission on this important day."

Tsunade stared at them, her mind in serious thought about the new issue. Never had someone talked like that to her. Nobody had disobeyed her. Except for Naruto. _'Oh, how Naruto is such a pain,'_ she growled in her thoughts, reminiscing about every memory of Naruto, which was practically each time he disobeyed or disrespected her. "Fine," she said finally, "you may be excused from the mission." She paused and lowered her voice. "Now I have to convince _Naruto_ to go on this mission with Sasuke. Oh geez, this won't be easy."

"Thank you so much Hokage!" Lee exclaimed, saluting and giving her respect. "You will not regret this!"

Neji nodded. "Thank you, Hokage. You don't know how much this means to me." Both bowed and walked out of the room silently, although joy was dancing in their eyes.

Tsunade smiled knowledgeably and looked over to a picture on her desk. There was a man in the carefully decorated frame, smiling at the lonely lady sitting at the desk. "No Neji," she whispered, "I understand completely."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Neji looked up to the sky blue sky, hoping to hear a small reply from the girl he loved. Scratch that. The girl he _loves_. Then it struck him. Although he was sure she meant it when she kissed him, he didn't hear her say it. Not once. Her angelic voice never whispered the words, "I love you" in his waiting ears. "But you meant it, didn't you?" he inquired, still knowing she wouldn't answer. There was no way he would be able to find that out now. Perhaps it was a kiss of pity? She was dying anyways, so she might have just wanted to take a chance. Use her first kiss on the only boy there. _'Heck, it could have been Lee instead of me and she would have done that, right?'_ He shook his head, trying to erase the thought. _'No, Tenten isn't like that. But then...why? I just wanted to hear it! Just wanted to hear her voice say it! Even a burnt, torn up note with those words on it would have been enough!' _

"Hey, Neji!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Neji slowly turned to face his only teammate. Lee approached Neji. He, too, wore a tuxedo and a tie. Another ten roses were tucked under his arm, except five were white, and five were pink. Lee didn't dare to buy red, the colour of love, because it was also the colour of blood. Blood. Something he dreaded to see again, although that was the shinobi way. To fight. To kill. To win. "I see you are already here."

Neji nodded sternly. "It seems we are the only ones who remembered Tenten's death." He lifted his pale hand and pointed to the grave as Lee noted how there was only one flower there.

"Gai-sensei?" he asked, knowing Neji could understand what he was talking about.

"Yeah," Neji replied quietly. Normally, Neji is not the type to get dirty. He is disgusted by unnesessary dirt, especially on his clothing. Feeling as though he couldn't feel even lower under the main branches feet, he did not want to give them more reasons to mock him. But this time, he made an exception. Neji sat on the ground, and lay beside Tenten's grave, looking up at the bright sky. Soon, he was followed by Lee, who lay on the other side of the tombstone. "It's a bright day."

Lee closed his eyes and nodded as the warm sun gently coated his skin with sunlight. "Yes," Lee replied susurringly, taking in the sweet scent of the carefully placed flowers beside his head. "A peaceful day indeed."

Neji was still distraught about that fact that Tenten had not said she loved him. _'Why, Tenten?'_ he cried in his mind, _'Why are you making me suffer like this? I only wanted to hear you say you loved me! You know I love you, and I said it! You don't understand how I feel!' _

After a long moment of silence, which was used to reflect on how life would be if she continued to live, Lee cleared his throat. "Today is your---"

"Yeah," Neji cut in harshly. "Today is the day of my marriage." He felt a stone cold kunai pierce the inner core of his emotions---of his unrequited love---as he spoke of that word. Marriage. He stood up and gazed down at the grave, reminiscing what had happened only a little while ago.

* * *

Question: What the heck do the stars mean? 

Answer: As you can tell, I'm very bad at describing appearances, and what people are wearing. So if you are unclear, you can just read the next few sentences below this, telling you where to find what both Lee and Neji looked like.

Like in the ninth opening song. It's not a very long clip, but you can still see it.

Once again, like in the ninth opening, in the same clip as Neji's.

Okay, there is the first chapter. I know it isn't very good, but I really want a review. Any review you are willing to give me! Remember, I'm only asking for three reviews! If you have any suggestions, then I'm open to them. The only thing is, I'm already planning the next chapter, so I might not be able to use some suggestions. Actually, I'm almost done writing the next chapter, but I want to know people are actually reading this. Thanks a lot! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is chapter two! I just got enough reviews to update this story, so I'm not really sure if anybody is actually reading this. I just want to say again, it would be nice if you read Never Let Go first, then read this story, but it's your choice.

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would be one of the most unpopular animes ever, and the drawings would suck. It would be more like a slideshow, and the characters wouldn't look the same in each picture because of my 'awesome' (not) skills.

**RECAP:**

_After a long moment of silence, which was used to reflect on how life would be if she continued to live, Lee cleared his throat. "Today is your---"_

_"Yeah," Neji cut in harshly. "Today is the day of my marriage." He felt a stone cold kunai pierce the inner core of his emotions---of his unrequited love---as he spoke of that word. Marriage. He stood up and gazed down at the grave, reminiscing what had happened only a little while ago._

And now, on with the story!

* * *

**FLASHBACK (a few weeks ago)**

Hiashi, the leader of the Hyuuga clan, had been observing Neji's depression level rise higher and higher as the days after Tenten's death increased. "I am suggesting that you get married. I have found the perfect girl for you, although she has not yet reached Hyuuga standards. After a couple of training sessions, she will be great. She is very beautiful, and I am sure you will like her. Of course, this is only if you accept."

Neji hesitated. Being the Hyuuga prodigy, he was able to gather microscopic clues leading his uncle to the decision of marriage. Neji felt---no, knew---that no one could know how this suggestion was tearing him apart. No matter how many words he released through his trembling, parted lips, no word, phrase, or sentence could express why he did not want to carry out the suggestion. He wanted to save himself for Tenten, but that was just being stupid and hopeful. She is dead. He could just never marry, deciding to die alone as she had. No. She had him when she died...didn't she? He looked up to see the pity in his uncle's eyes, trying to express he knew how Neji felt, and how he wanted to help. "Please, do not pity me," he begged, trying to stop his voice from cracking. Memories of Tenten began to flood his mind, breaking his already fragile heart, causing it to shatter into small pieces little by little. "But I accept."

Hiashi looked at Neji. He could instantly sense the regret in Neji's recent choice. "I'm glad you've decided on what _you_ want to do. The girl will be invited to dinner tonight. If it makes you feel comfortable, you, Hinata, Hanabi, the girl and myself will be the only ones attending the dinner."

"Thank you," Neji said, "but may I please be excused?"

Hiashi nodded dismissively and Neji turned, walking right into the darkness and loneliness of his own room, preparing to cry himself to sleep that night. He did.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"N-Neji," a soft voice whispered as a gentle hand was placed on his tensed shoulder. "Azami is a-almost ready for the," she paused, recognizing the grave before her, "w-wedding," she finished in an even quieter tone than she had used before, as if Tenten could still hear them speaking.

"Thank you, Lady Hinata," Neji responded back lifelessly as the last of his happiness lingered in his almost empty heart. "Azami Tosumi," he whispered, remembering the first time he met her.

Hiashi was completely wrong; Neji hated her. He hated her bouncy, cascading brown hair that reached a little below her chest. He hated her sweet, chocolate-coated, brown eyes. He hated her light, angelic laugh and her attempts to cheer him up when he seemed down. He hated her...beacuse she reminded him of Tenten, and the love that was never meant to be...the love destiny never allowed. He forbade her to wear a pink top or teal coloured pants. He would not allow her hair to be in two buns, and he was against her only using weapons to attack. He refused to let her portray herself as Tenten, in any way, because the girl named Tenten, surname unknown, no longer existed in the world of human tools. No longer useful in the world of shinobi.

"W-Will you be w-wearing that?" Hinata inquired as she gestured to his now muddy pants, and the small specks of dirt on his back.

"Do you really think Azami would be glad if I wore this?" he coldly retorted, icing the air with his every word. "Truthfully, I see no reason to marry that girl, if each time I see her, I relive Tenten's death. I can feel the blood pouring onto my clothing, and I can see her face, filled with jubilation and excitement as she passed to the next life. But on the other hand, I could see the desolation on her face. Do you see a reason in this, Hinata? Lee?"

Both were left speechless after Neji's spiritless rant. "You are really against this?" Lee asked. Not waiting for a response, for he knew the answer, he continued asking, "Then why did you agree to this marriage? Why did you agree to do this against your will?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if Tenten loves me or not!" Neji blurted out. "She didn't tell me! She kissed me, end of story!"

Hinata quickly reached into her pocket and brought out a small, roughly folded note. "T-Tenten gave this to me a f-few days before her d-death," she whispered, handing the note to the angry boy before her.

Neji tore the note from her hands and gently opened it, realizing it would rip if he was too rough. "Neji," he read out loud, "I know I never had the courage to say this to you, but I love you! I love you with all my heart! I'll probably never have the courage to say this to your face, so I'll write it here a million times if I have to. I'll be giving this note to Hinata for safe keeping, since we're going on a mission soon and I might not make it. Kidding! Don't wanna jinx it, do I? Well I hope I'll one day have the courage to say this to you before we die. Love, Tenten." He felt his voice crack, as he continued craggily until the very end of the letter.

"Does this h-help you?" Hinata asked, her eyes glistening with hope that the heavy burden was lifted from her cousin.

"Yes," Neji said warmly, "yes, it does. Thank you. I just have to end this misunderstanding now." With that, he turned and left, allowing Hinata and Lee to decipher the hidden message in his words.

Neji slowly staggered to a cliff and stared out at the open scenery. The sun was setting, and the time was arriving quicker than he thought it would. His marriage. The orange sky reminded Neji of the youth of Team Gai; those many years they shared a long time ago. He remembered how Lee and Gai would hug as both exclaimed encouraging words of youth, and how he and Tenten would sigh and look away from the disturbing sight. That sight continued to be disturbing as the time passed, but Neji and Tenten were able to deal with it better. They decided it was just best to walk away and practice together. Both continued this ritual until the very day they were sent on the mission that would end Tenten's life.

"Tenten means too much to me," Neji whispered to himself, "even though she isn't alive anymore. Giving her up means those moments of blushing when we held hands, the close talks we had, and the kiss we shared meant nothing. It means it was just a frivolity. All of that was the opposite of a frivolity; it meant my life." He paused. "And I don't want to hurt Azami's feelings. Eventually, guilt would eat away at the remains of my soul for leading her on. I could never do that to her."

His eyes drifted downwards, looking at the bottom of the cliff, or what he thought would be the bottom. "I'd save myself for you forever, but I'm sorry I don't think I can. So instead of waiting for you, and instead of you waiting for me, we can be together now." He took a step, as if ready to walk on air, but didn't. Neji began to fall to the bottom, not even bothering to try and grab something to save himself. He plummeted head first, staring at the ground that was getting closer and closer with each passing second. Falling into Konoha. His eyes were barely able to stay open with the pressure pushing on it, but he wanted to stay strong for the last time in his life. Neji wanted it to be clear, that he was not killing himself to free himself from the curse seal, brought upon him by the Main Family of the Hyuuga Clan. He wanted it to be clear that he was not commiting suicide to run from his problems of marriage, or anything else others may think up. Neji was falling not to his doom, but to his love, and freedom. Although being free from the cursed seal would be a bonus, it was only a bonus now.

At the bottom of the cliff, on the dusty ground, Neji saw two figures. His father, and Tenten. Both had a worried expression on their faces, as if asking why he did this. But the fear had subsided, and was now replaced with warm, welcoming smiles. Tenten reached her hands out, as if ready to catch him and save him from the pain. Neji closed his eyes, one hundred percent content with his decision, and turned so he would now fall onto his back. The last thing he saw was black, and the last things he heard were blood-curling screams, splitting his ears, which abruptly ended when he heard a loud impacting slam.

Lee and Sakura walked down the aisle, receiving cheers of congratulations from everyone around them. "Congrats Forehead!" Ino cheered, receiving a glare from Sakura, which she reflected as well.

"May the power of youth bless both of you!" Gai exclaimed loudly, his face beaming with joy. Everyone there had agreed to clean up after the wedding for the new couple, since it was the least they could do after the death of Neji Hyuuga.

"Sakura, could we just...stop by a place really quickly?" Lee asked, his eyes reflecting how he truly desired to be there.

Sakura took Lee's hand and smiled benevolently as her pink hair gently swayed in the wind with each step she took. "Of course. Just lead the way." Lee smiled happily and guided her to their destination.

Ever since Neji died---or rather killed himself---, Azami had been heart broken. She thought it was all her fault and locked herself in her room, never coming out to eat. She merely munched on the hidden ramen and chocolate bars in her drawers. Hinata, too, was devastated, thinking it was her fault that Neji killed himself for a strange, uncomprehensible reason she refused to reveal. Naruto spend days outside of her bedroom door, begging her to at least let him see her face. Hinata was eventually lured out when Naruto promised to treat her out for ramen until they both decided to marry as well. Naruto immediately begged that they got married in a week as the latest, which only made Hinata laugh.

Lee sat down on a hill when he reached the training grounds of the ex-Team Gai, and Sakura followed his action. As he closed his eyes and lay down on the hill, he could have sworn he heard the wind whispering. Some said it wasn't really the wind when they heard about it. Some said he was just crazy. Sakura believed him. But Lee heard a voice...no wait, two voices...two familiar voices...whisper, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Geez, I'm so ticked off at myself because of how this story turned out! 

If you didn't get the end, it was Neji and Tenten whispering how they were sorry for leaving Lee alone. But he isn't really alone, is he? He finally ended up with Sakura! Banzai!

This is why I made Neji commit suicide:

After writing how Neji was going to get married to someone else, I realized how I didn't want him to. Trying to ignore that fact, I continued writing, and he did get married to Azami. The thing is, I didn't like how the story was going. I was going to change it, making it so Neji would not get married, but then I would have to delete the whole story and change it. Then I realized I didn't have any other ideas for a sequel/epilogue, so there would be none, but I wasn't happy with that either. The only other choice I could think of, was Neji killing himself to be with Tenten.

I'm so sorry if that really sucked, which it probably did. I know the sequel, epilogue, or second of anything is hardly better than the original. Please forgive me for my bad writing skills. And please, please review! I only got 4 reviews for the first chapter of this story, and I was really disappointed. I hope the crappy ending to this story didn't ruin it...

May the power of youth be with you! -does good guy pose-


End file.
